This invention relates generally to hospital beds, and more particularly to hospital beds which convert from a bed configuration to a chair configuration.
During a patient""s stay in a hospital, the patient is normally confined to his or her hospital bed for some period of time, at least initially. During this portion of the patient""s hospital stay, all of the care functions provided by attending physicians, nurses and the like are provided to the patient as he or she resides on the hospital bed.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a patient support is provided. The patient support includes a frame, a mattress, and a rail. The mattress is supported by the frame. The mattress includes head and foot ends and first and second sides extending between the head and foot ends. The rail is movable from a foot rail position blocking egress of a patient from the foot end of the mattress and a side rail position. The rail is configured to move toward the head end of the mattress when moved from the foot rail position to the siderail position.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a patient support is provided. The patient support includes a frame, a mattress, and a rail. The frame includes a base and a patient support platform positionable in a substantially flat bed position. The mattress is supported by the patient support platform and defines a footprint projected downward on a floor surface when the patient support platform is in the bed position. The footprint includes a head end, a foot end, and first and second sides extending between the head and foot ends. The rail is movable from a foot rail position to block egress of a patient from the foot end of the footprint and a side rail position to block egress of a patient from the first side of the footprint.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a patient support is provided. The patient support includes a frame, a mattress, and a pair of rails. The frame includes a base and a patient support platform movable between first and second positions relative to the base. The mattress is supported by the patient support platform. The mattress includes a head end and a foot end. The mattress defines a footprint when projected downward on a floor surface when the patient support platform is in the first position. Movement of the patient support platform to the second position uncovers a portion of the footprint to permit the patient to stand thereon. The pair of rails are movable from foot rail positions to block egress of a patient from the foot end of the mattress and side rail positions. The portion of the footprint is positioned between the rails when the rails are in the side rail positions.
According to another aspect of the invention, a patient support is provided. The patient support includes a frame, a mattress, and a rail. The frame includes a base and a patient support platform including at least a seat section and a leg section. The leg section is movable between a bed position in a substantially parallel relationship with the seat section and a chair position rotated downward relative to the seat section. The mattress is supported by the patient support platform. The mattress has a head end and a foot end. The rail is movable from a foot rail position to block egress of a patient from the foot end of the mattress and a siderail position.
According to another aspect of the invention, a patient support is provided. The patient support includes a frame, a mattress, and a rail. The frame includes a base, a patient support platform configured to shift longitudinally relative to the base, and a longitudinally extending rail support member. The mattress is supported by the patient support platform. The mattress includes a head end, a foot end and a leg support section positioned between the head and foot ends. The mattress defines a footprint when projected downward on a floor surface when in a substantially flat bed position. The rail support member is positioned adjacent to the leg support section when the mattress is in the substantially flat bed position. The leg support section of the mattress is movable to a position uncovering a portion of the footprint to permit the patient to stand thereon. The rail is supported by the rail support member of the frame. The rail is positioned to permit a patient to hold thereon when standing on the portion of the footprint.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a patient support is provided. The patient support includes a frame, a mattress, and a patient care module. The frame includes a base and patient support platform. The patient support platform is movable relative to the base between first and second positions. The mattress is supported by the patient support platform. The patient care module is positioned under the patient support platform when the patient support platform is in the first position. Movement of the patient support platform to the second position uncovers the patient care module to permit a patient supported on the mattress to access the patient care module.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a patient support is provided. The patient support includes a frame and a mattress. The frame includes a base and a patient support platform supported by the base. The base includes a head end and a foot end. The patient support platform includes at least a seat section and a leg section. The leg section of the patient support platform is movable between a bed position in substantially parallel relationship with the seat section and a chair position with the leg section rotated downward relative to the seat section. The mattress is supported by the patient support platform. The patient support platform is movable in a first longitudinal direction toward the head end of the base from a first position to a second position. The leg section of the deck is movable to the chair position when the patient support platform is in the second position.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a patient support is provided. The patient support includes a frame and a mattress. The frame includes a base and a patient support platform supported by the base. The base includes a head end and a foot end. The patient support platform includes at least a head section, a seat section, and a leg section. The head and leg sections of the patient support platform are movable between bed positions in substantially parallel relationship with the seat section and chair positions with the head section rotated upward relative to the seat sections and the leg section rotated downward relative to the seat section. The mattress is supported by the patient support platform. The patient support platform is movable in a first longitudinal direction toward the head end of the base from a first position to a second position. The head section of the deck is in the chair position when the patient support platform is in the second position.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a patient support is provided. The patient support includes a frame and a mattress. The frame includes a base and a patient support platform. The patient support platform is longitudinally movable relative to the base. The patient support platform includes at least a head section, a seat section, and a leg section. The head and leg sections of the patient support platform are movable between bed positions in substantially parallel relationships with the seat section and chair positions with the leg section rotated relative to the seat section and the head section rotated relative to the seat section. Movement of the leg section to the chair position is independent of movement of the head section to the chair position. The mattress is supported by the patient support platform and defines a footprint projected downward on a floor surface when the patient support platform is in the bed position. Movement of the leg section of the patient support platform uncovers a portion of the footprint. The frame is configured to permit access to the portion of the footprint from outside of the frame to permit entry and egress to and from the portion of the footprint by a patient.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a patient support is provided. The patient support includes a frame and a mattress. The frame includes a base and a patient support platform supported by the base. The patient support platform is longitudinally movable relative to the base. The patient support platform includes at least a head section, a seat section, and a leg section. The head and leg sections of the patient support platform are movable between bed positions in substantially parallel relationships with the seat section and chair positions with the leg section rotated downward relative to the seat section and the head section rotated upward relative to the seat section. Movement of the leg section to the chair position is independent of movement of the head section to the chair position. The mattress is supported by the patient support platform. The mattress defines a footprint projected downward on a floor surface when the patient support platform is in the bed position. Movement of the leg section of the patient support platform uncovers a portion of the footprint to permit a patient to stand thereon.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a patient support is provided. The patient support includes a frame and a mattress. The frame includes a base, an intermediate frame, a patient support platform supported by the intermediate frame, and a mechanism configured to raise and lower the intermediate frame relative to the base. The patient support platform is movable in a longitudinal direction relative to the base. The patient support platform includes at least a seat section and a leg section. The leg section of the patient support platform is movable between a bed position in substantially parallel relationship with the seat section and a chair position with the leg section rotated downward relative to the seat section. The mattress is supported by the patient support platform. The mattress defines a footprint projected downward on a floor surface when the patient support platform is in the bed position. Movement of the leg section of the patient support platform uncovers a portion of the footprint that remains located between perimeter portions of the frame after said movement. The frame is configured to permit access to the portion of the footprint from outside of the frame to permit entry and egress to and from the portion of the footprint.
Features of the present invention will become more readily apparent during the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the drawings herein, in which: